All about long lost Dreams and Ghosts
by LauTheTucano
Summary: Prenda do amigo Secreto para a Haiame      - Gerita


**A.N Haiame-chan~ Quando vi que eras tu a minha amiga secreta apenas três coisas passaram pela minha mente. 1)Ufa, não é o Sawada 2)Fuck, ela deu-me no ano passado aquele desenho seduçaum. Eu não vou conseguir dar algo tão bom 3)EU NÃO SEI NADA SOBRE J-ROCK.**

**E depois, como uma luz ao fim do tunel, vi que gostavas de Gerita. E bem, sobre isso eu conseguia escrever alguma coisa.**

**Eu acho que podia ter ficado melhor, mas um grande fail é fail. Tch.**

**Quero só também dizer que andei á procura do nome "humano" do Sacro-Império Romano mas não encontrei nenhum oficial e graças á Lolly que pelo tumblr (foi a Lolly não foi?) me disse que tinha visto um headcannon em que ele se chamava Otto. E então usei esse nome aqui (só para o caso. Luciano-BR , Afonso-PT).**

**Eu acho que se calhar ias preferir uma fic de yaoi cheia de safadezas porque bem, tu és a safadeza em pessoa (tu sabes que isto é verdade!), mas eu não sei escrever smut, e então... *shot***

**Sawada says: Porra Láu, você só não enrola tanto nos post's!**

**Pronto. Feliz Natal~ Cheio de comida que engorda e presentes das tias~**

Há coisas que é preferível ficarem no passado e memórias são uma dessas coisas. Revive-las demasiadas vezes trás frustração e angústia. Mas todos fazemos isso quase inconscientemente. Os "e se" e todas as formas de ter mudado o passado vagueiam pela nossa mente como fantasmas. Pesadelo, sonhos, realidade ou ficção... Tudo acaba por se misturar.

As pessoas não gostam de demonstrar a sua fraqueza a outras e fingem. Fingem estar felizes, fingem sorrir, fingem ser. É o chamado efeito bola de neve.

E de novo, lá estava mais um fantasma. Um pequeno garoto loiro vestido de preto, distante. Demasiado distante para ser alcançado. O italiano começou a correr o mais depressa que conseguia...

O outro garoto acenava e desvanecia-se. Feliciano tropeçava no próprio vestido mas mesmo assim não desistia. Que irónico...Ele era sempre o primeiro a desistir de tudo, porque não o fazia agora também?

_"Sacro Império Romano!"_

Surpreendido, o garoto parou de acenar e sussurrou tristemente:

_"Itália..."_

Antes que o italiano tivesse reacção, o garoto desapareceu totalmente.

_"NÃO! OUTRA VEZ NÃO!"_

##

_"NÃO! OUTRA VEZ NÃO!"_

Feliciano acordou sobressaltado com a voz de Ludwig. O alemão encontrava-se de pé á sua frente e estava furioso.

_"Quantas vezes já te disse que: NÃ..!"_

O italiano pôs-se de pé e coçou a cabeça:

_"Desculpa~"_

Ludwig suspirou e levou a palma da mão á testa, _"Esquece lá isso. Hey Kiku, quantas voltas ainda faltam?"_

O japonês olhou para o cronómetro e fez uma careta. "Faltam duas ainda."

_"Óptimo. Feliciano, tu vais á frente!"_

_"M-mas eu-"_

_"JÁ!"_

_"SIM SENHOR!"_ , começou a correr o mais depressa que conseguia e para desespero de Ludwig, no sentido oposto.

_"Ele é doido! Por ali tem uma colina enorme."_

Kiku sorriu sarcasticamente_, "Agora não há nada a fazer pois não?"_

O alemão encolheu os ombros e começou a correr na direcção de Feliciano, que quando queria, conseguia ser bastante rápido.

_"Outra vez o mesmo sonho."_ O italiano tentava encontrar uma explicação para isso, mas era apenas uma tentativa fútil. Ele não era supersticioso e portanto sabia perfeitamente que não havia forma do Otto regressar, já se tinham passado mais de oito ou nove séculos desde que ele desapareceu...

Lembrava-se perfeitamente do Avô Roma ter falado em reencarnações e coisas do género, mas para Feliciano, isso não passava de histórias e lendas que os humanos "normais" tinham inventado para explicar fenómenos inexplicáveis.

Continuou a correr o mais depressa que podia. A tarefa era tão dispendiosa que quase não lhe sobrava espaço para pensar em mais nada dando assim uma falsa sensação de calma que ele sabia que logo iria acabar. Sempre foi assim, e não havia motivo para o deixar de ser.

Correu o resto das duas voltas e logo que terminou deitou-se no chão a arfar. Alguns momentos depois, foi alcançado pelas outras duas nações:

_"Não te deites depois de correr. Caminha. Senão isso faz mal aos músculos."_

Ele levantou-se e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos tentando acalmar a respiração.

_"Eu tenho de ir embora, o trabalho chama-me."_ disse Kiku repentinamente.

Ludwig apenas acenou com a cabeça e Feliciano nem se mexeu.

Depois do japonês se ter retirado, Ludwig alongou os músculos e disse ao italiano:

"Vamos almoçar?"

"Hum hum."

Iam a caminhar para o seu restaurante habitual e Ludwig não deixou de notar que Feliciano se encontrava calado, o que não era de todo muito habitual.

_"Está tudo bem?"_

Feliciano levantou a cabeça e sorriu,_ "Sim, claro. Porque não haveria de estar?"_

Sinceramente, Ludwig não sabia responder. Havia qualquer coisa... Mas ele não conseguia dizer o quê.

Almoçaram em silêncio, e isso era estranho. Depois de pagarem e saírem Feliciano disse-lhe sorridente:

_"Hoje vou visitar o Lovino. Não temos treinos de tarde pois não?"_

Temos

_"Não, não temos, podes ir."_

Feliciano sorriu de novo, acenou e seguiu o seu caminho. O alemão desistiu de tentar decifrar o que estava de errado com Feliciano e portanto achou que seria melhor deixa-lo ir.

##

Feliciano sabia que o seu irmão deveria estar em casa de António, para variar.

Percorreu todo o caminho até lá a tentar pensar em explicações para aquele maldito sonho... Mas nenhuma, para além de pura coincidência, lhe parecia provável. Porquê Otto...Porquê agora...

Mal chegou a casa do espanhol ouviu uma gritaria vinda lá de dentro. Seria Lovino?

Tocou á campainha e aguardou. Ficou surpreendido quando viu que quem tinha aberto a porta não foi António mas sim Luciano.

_"Oi Féli!"_

_"Boa tarde! O Lovino está? Precisava de falar com ele."_

O brasileiro sorriu e abriu totalmente a porta:

_"Entra. Vieste em boa altura. LOVINO, VISITA PARA SI!"_

O panorama com que deparou era no mínimo bizarro. Num dos cantos da sala, estava Lovino encostado á parede a comer um tomate, Luciano, ao seu lado, coçava a cabeça sem saber o que fazer, e em cima do sofá, no meio do que parecia uma luta de almofadas, estavam Afonso e António a discutir:

_"Pára com isso seu idiota! Tu sabes bem que EU fui melhor que tu no século XV!"_

_"Mentira! Eu fiquei com a melhor parte!"_

_"Não! Com a melhor parte fiquei eu!"_ , o português apontou para Luciano com o polegar_, "Ele era a melhor parte!"*_

_"Hey! Qual é o negocio do 'era' a melhor parte? Eu ainda SOU a melhor parte!"_ argumentou irritado o brasileiro, _"Anda a ficar com amnésia hein velho?"_

_"É. Ouve o Luciano."_ disse sarcasticamente António, _"Ele tem razão...'Velho'"._

Lovino bufou e desencostou-se da parede:

_"Como se tu fosses muito mais novo."_

Andou em direcção a Feliciano e disse-lhe qualquer coisa que o norte italiano não entendeu, isto porque a discussão tornou-se ainda pior.

_"Lovi! Seu insensível! O patrão ficou magoado..."_

_"Vês? Nem o teu empregado te respeita!"_

_"O seu também não!" _protestou Luciano _"Ou melhor, o seu respeitava apenas porque foi educado para ser simpático com as pessoas de idade... Mas pensando bem... António, sabe quantos portugueses são necessários para mudar uma lâmpada?"_

Lovino voltou a bufar e agarrou no braço do seu irmão.

_"Vamos para um sitio mais sossegado."_

Quando chegaram ao quarto de hóspedes (Lovino recusava-se a admitir que era o seu quarto na casa do espanhol) ele fechou a porta e respirou fundo.

_"Silêncio..."_

_"É sempre assim?" _perguntou Feliciano genuinamente curioso.

"Nem sempre. Mas o viciado em bolinhos de bacalhau e o bastardo dos tomates adoram competir e eu cometi o erro de falar em GPS's e por algum motivo os dois começaram-se a queixar das 'modernices' e que 'no meu tempo eu usava um astrolábio e não me perdia' tch. Idiotas."

Suspirou de novo e perguntou mais calmamente:

_"Querias falar comigo?"_

_"Hum..."_ como explicar ao seu irmão que andava a sonhar com alguém que já morr- desapareceu há vários séculos?

"O avô alguma vez te falou no Sacro Império Romano?"

Lovino levantou uma sobrancelha:

_"O que queres dizer com isso?"_

**A.N *-Tratado das Tordesilhas (Acho)**

**DESCULPA, DESCULPA,DESCULPA não ter terminado ainda! Não tive tempo esta semana. Na próxima parte PROMETO que acabo *shot*.**

**Desculpa também a má edição. Tive de copiar mesmo agora do papel *shot***


End file.
